


Clean Up

by starshoppingbbg



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Murder, Serial Killers, Unus Annus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshoppingbbg/pseuds/starshoppingbbg
Summary: Ethan is new at the whole 'serial killer' thing.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first work on A03! I really hope you enjoy it :)   
> (This isn't a ship Oneshot by the way, I just put the relationship tag so it could be found easier! Kudos are appreciated!)

Blood splattered against the brick wall, the sound of a muffled scream dying out with the wind.   
“Glad that’s over with,” The man sighed.   
RING RING RING  
Startled, the man quickly threw off his plastic medical gloves, discarding them across the concrete. Picking up his phone out of his pocket, careful not to get any remaining blood on his jeans, he answered.  
“Hello?’ He placed his phone against his shoulder, multitasking.   
“Ethan! You coming over to finish filming that Unus Annus video tomorrow?” Ethan (the now-named man) rolled his eyes. “Sure, no problem.”   
“You sound tired, Eth. You’re not out, are you? With all that serial killer shit on the news, you gotta be cautious.”  
Laughing nervously, he replied “Mark, I am cautious. Always!” Ethan grunted, picking up the remaining body on the ground.   
With Covid, no one will discover this!  
“You lifting weights over there?” Mark laughed.   
“Something-” grunt “-like-” grunt “-that!” With a huff, Ethan shut the garbage can lid shut.   
“Well, I’m gonna head out so I can get some shut-eye for tomorrow. It’s been a long-ass night.” Ethan glared at the concrete.   
“Alright, night Ethan.”   
With the call over with, Ethan wondered  
‘How the fuck am I gonna clean this blood up?’


	2. Day 2 of being a serial killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy gets suspicious and Ethan is still a serial killer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I've decided to turn this oneshot into a story! Not sure how long the story will be, but I hope you all enjoy It anyway. Kudos are appreciated as well as comments!

Ethan breathed a sigh of relief.

Two days of successful killing and no one suspected a thing. _Sure_ , he did forget to wear gloves when holding the knife the first time, and _yes_ he didn't know how to clean up blood from his clothes and _almost_ asked Katherine for help until he realized being a killer was _supposed_ to stay a secret. 

But he did it! And no one batted an eye. He _shouldn't_ be worried. _He_ **_shouldn't_ ** _!_

"Fuck," Ethan dropped his hands from the steering wheel of his car. 

"Maybe I shouldn't do this," He whispered. "I'm not Ted Bundy!" _Yeah, you aren't. Because Ted Bundy got caught._

**_Right_ ** _._

Ethan shook his head, ripping the car key from the ignition. Breathing one last time, he stepped out of the car and walked up to Mark's doorsteps. 

"Here goes nothing," Ethan smiled bravely and stepped into the house. 

"Mark! I'm here!"Ethan sat his car keys onto the kitchen counter on his way to the living room. 

Amy turned the corner, smiling as soon as she saw Ethan. "Mark's getting a few things for the video today, he'll be back soon," Amy exclaimed. 

"Oh, cool,"

_Don't be nervous! It's_ **_just_ ** _Amy._

"You look nervous, you okay?" Amy's brows furrowed in concern "Don't worry, we aren't doing anything too crazy today." Amy chuckled, putting her soft hand on Ethan's shoulder. 

**_Don't_ ** _tell Amy._

"I'm okay, just stayed up late last night editing. The usual." Ethan gave a warm smile. 

"If you're sure! Just don't stay up too late next time." Amy rubbed at Ethan's shoulder one last time before letting go, giving one last warm smile. 

\-------

"Oh my god, I'm stuffed. That cake definitely had something in it." Mark chuckled. 

"Oh, one-hundred percent!" Ethan laughed. 

His nerves subsided as soon as his video persona came into play. Making videos was his safe space; his superpower, if you will.

_(Obviously murdering people isn't, if you couldn't tell)_

"Hey Amy, can you throw these cakes away? I'm gonna go order pizza," Mark stood up, fishing his phone out of his jean pocket. 

Amy nodded, furrowing her brows in confusion. “Sure, but you’re gonna order pizza _right_ after you ate that much cake?” Amy chuckled, picking up the cake. 

“Amy, we need _real_ food!” Ethan butted in, “If I keep this cake taste in my mouth I’m gonna be sick!” Ethan whined.

Amy laughed as she took one of the cakes to the kitchen. 

Mark chuckled, "Pizza Hut and no peanut oil, right?" 

Ethan nodded. _I should help Amy._

Ethan grabbed the other cake, leaving Mark in the front foyer as he walked into the kitchen.

“So…” Ethan smiled, throwing the cake into the trash. 

Amy leaned against the counter as she spoke, “So…” -pause- “On the news this morning, there was a body found nearby.” 

**_FUCK_ **

Ethan froze, _act surprised!_ “Really?” 

“Oh yeah, it’s crazy, right?” Amy looked down at his socks, smirking, “Also, there’s blood _soaked_ in your socks.”

Ethan laughed nervously, “It’s a red dye! An experiment went wrong!” Ethan spluttered. 

“Something _did_ ‘dye’ alright!” Amy laughed.

The conversation was cut short when Mark approached the two, eyebrows raised, “What’s all this laughing about?”

“Oh, Ethan and I were just laughing about the video. We thought it was funny as hell, right Ethan?’ Amy gazed at Ethan, nodding. 

Ethan gulped, his nerves spiking sky high, “Oh yeah! H-How we were stuffing our faces? Priceless.” 

“I guess that was ridiculous, huh?” Mark laughed. 

“Well, pizza will be here any minute, cmon boys!” Amy smiled and gave Mark a kiss on the cheek. 

Ethan tried to move but was frozen in place, “Cmon Ethan, enjoy the rest of the night. You’ll be fine.” Amy whispered into Ethan’s ear, hugging him as a cover to not confuse Mark. 

Ethan let go of Amy and walked towards the living room, trying to cover up his terror with a smile. 

_This was_ **_not_ ** _a successful second day of being a serial killer._


End file.
